dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans: Calling All Titans
Teen Titans: Calling All Titans is a TV movie that serves as the series finale season five of Teen Titans. Plot The Titans are riding back to the Tower in the T-Ship when Robin announces, to Beast Boy's disappointment, that they have one last mission to execute: In order to protect other young heroes worldwide more efficiently, Robin has decided to establish a communication network by giving a Titans Communicator to each. Despite Beast Boy's misgivings, the Titans split up and go on their separate missions, unaware that the The Brain is using the captured communicator to monitor their progress to initiate the end-game. Beast Boy climbs a tall mountain to contact Jericho, while Starfire aids Argent in repairing a leaking dam in New Zealand. Robin contacts Bushido, who is fighting a group of ninjas, while Cyborg goes to a wrestling arena where Pantha is battling. She grabs Cyborg, thinking he’s a wrestler, and they fight briefly until Cyborg manages to inform her of Wildebeest's grim fate at the Brotherhood's hands, leaving her with a communicator. In another dimension, Raven meets with Herald and hands him a communicator. Robin heads back and initiates a test of the communications network, contacting all the members from around the globe, but this only helps the Brain to pinpoint his targets more precisely. Immortus and his soldiers attack Argent while the Titans attempt to rejoin, and Robin sends Starfire to help her, but then more emergency calls come in. The Brain has initiated a simultaneous sequence of coordinated attaches against the Titans and their allies, who are currently spread too thin to aid each other effectively and thus become easy targets for the Brotherhood's cohorts: *Gnarrk and Kole fight Gizmo and Billy Numerous at the Arctic, and Mammoth intercepts Cyborg when he arrives to the duo's aid; *Más y Menos fight Johnny Rancid and Cinderblock. Raven comes to help, but is forced to engage Psimon and Kyd Wykkyd; *Trident and Plasmus battle Aqualad under the sea, while Kardiak intercepts Beast Boy when he is sent to aid Aqualad; *Bumblebee is ambushed by Punk Rocket and Angel; *Starfire arrives to find Argent gone and Kitten and Killer Moth waiting for her; *Robin sends Tramm to help Aqualad, but he’s hindered by XL Terrestrial; *Bushido fights Katarou in Japan; *Speedy is pursued and tackled by Cheshire; *Pantha is taken on by Atlas and Adonis; *Jericho evades Fang and Private H.I.V.E.; *Herald is attacked by Warp and See-More in his own dimension; *Killowat fights Control Freak and the Puppet King; *Lightning duels Overload, and Thunder tries to repel Steamroller and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R.. Robin is helpless and despondent when Hot Spot arrives, but "Hot Spot" brutally attacks Robin, revealing himself to be Madame Rouge. When she gloats about the success of the Brotherhood's plans, Robin deduces that the Brain has tapped the communicators, and manages to slow Rouge down long enough to warn the others and rig his communicator to self-destruct, short-circuiting the rest, before he is captured. While many of the Titans have proved triumphant in their individual battles, Rouge brings Robin back to the Brotherhood’s lair where he, Aqualad, Speedy, Argent, and Menos are all added to the villains' collection, with the Brain gloating: "I have captured the king. Your pawns cannot save you. You have lost." The Titans are defeated, and the Brotherhood of Evil appears victorious - but there is still some hope. Beast Boy manages to find his way to a secret Titans outpost, where he is soon joined by Más, Pantha, Herald and Jericho. At first the escapees are dejected that neither of them are among the most powerful (especially Jericho is held in little esteem), but Beast Boy holds them back and rallies them into a rag-tag, but in its own way effective team. Their first undertaking is the capture of Cinderblock, who, thanks to Jericho's talents, provides them both with the location of the Brotherhood's base and a cover to get them inside. A slip-up by Jericho causes them to lose the latter advantage, and soon they must face the villainous assemble under the Brotherhood's leadership. Despite putting up a valiant fight, the odds eventually turn against the brave Titans, but just as things seem bleak, unexpected reinforcements arrive: Cyborg along with Kole and Gnarrk, Starfire bringing Bumblebee and Red Star, and Raven arriving with Melvin, Timmy, Teether and their big friend Bobby - and the battle is quickly rejoined. During all this, Mas succeeds in reaching his brother Menos, unfreezing him. By fiddling with the controls of Professor Chang's freezing machine, they are able to free the Titans who have been already captured, who quickly join the fight. Last to arrive are Kid Flash and Jinx, who help mopping up the remnants of the H.I.V.E. Five and Madame Rouge and ferry the captured villains off to flash-freeze treatment. As the numbers of their allies dwindle, the Brain and Monsieur Mallah decide to run for it, leaving the Brain's socket, which contains a nuclear device, as a parting "gift". However, Beast Boy and Robin apprehend the two, and the nuclear device is disposed of by Cyborg and Starfire, who shove it into outer space through one of Herald's portals. Just as the Titans and Honoraries take some time relaxing in Titans Tower and getting to know each other a little better, they receive an alarm involving Dr. Light, who is robbing the Bank of Perez. And as Dr. Light exits, he is to find out quickly how much the ranks of his opponents have swelled ... Voice Cast *Scott Menville as Robin *Michael Rosenbaum as Kid Flash *Khary Payton as Cyborg and Herald *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy *Hynden Walch as Starfire, Argent and Madame Rouge *Tara Strong as Raven, Jinx, Kitten, Gizmo and Kole *Dee Bradley Baker as Gnarrk, Tramm, Cinderblock and André LeBlanc *Diane Delano as Pantha *Freddy Rodriguez as Más y Menos *Glenn Shadix as Brain and Monsieur Mallah Gallery 512 169.jpg 512 145.jpg 508 045.jpg 312 134.jpg 511 103.jpg 512 171.jpg 512 165.jpg 512 103.jpg 512 117.jpg 308 027.jpg Argent.png 312 029.jpg 512 034.jpg 511 051.jpg 511 129.jpg 512 162.jpg 512 159.jpg 512 194.jpg 504 035.jpg 512 074.jpg 511 060.jpg France (Teen Titans).jpg titans2.jpg titans.jpg Category:Teen Titans: Calling All Titans Category:Teen Titans TV movies